


Weekend Getaway

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: When Emma discovers her old friend-turned-rival is going on their alumni ski trip, she enlists Killian’s help to show her best frenemy that she’s not a complete screw up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi @disastergirl ! It is I, your GF SS! Sorry it took so long to get this story out, but I really wanted it to be the best it could be. It wound up not getting smutty, but I’m sure you can see some implication that a little something-something went on over the weekend. Anyway, I hope you had a great Christmas, and that next year brings you all the happiness you deserve! :)
> 
> Again, a huge thank you to @ilovemesomekillianjones for being my beta!

****“Killian?” Emma nervously played with her napkin, as she waited for him to respond. Honestly, it was the worst place to ask him anything, what with the music being so loud, and the threat of Robin and David returning at any moment. But she needed to do this, needed his help. If anyone would help her out in a jam like this, it was her best friend, Killian Jones.

“Yes, love?” he asked, his attention half on her, half on the rum and coke he was drinking.

Maybe she should have waited until after he’d finished taking a drink, but the words just shot out of her mouth without a second thought. “I need you to marry me.”

The bartender shot them a dirty look when Killian started choking. Emma slapped his back a couple times, hoping she didn’t just kill her friend. “I’m sorry,” he coughed, “come again?” He waved the irritated bartender away, and started tending to the mess he’d made on the bar.

“Not… _for real_ ,” she said, realizing she should have made that part clear from the start. “But I need a cover…”

He interrupted, and she knew that he understood exactly what was going on. “Love, you’ve really got to stop this ridiculous competition with Regina.”

Well, it wasn’t a competition. Not really. Emma may have kissed Regina’s boyfriend in high school, (how was she to know Regina and Graham were secretly dating?) and inadvertently started World War III in the process. It may have ended with Regina calling her a few choice names, and wishing some pretty horrible things for her, before proceeding to ignore her for the remainder of their senior year. “Please?” she begged. “I can’t let her find out I’m a complete screw up.”

“You’re _not_ a complete screw up,” he informed her.

Okay, maybe not, but that’s not how Regina would see it. “If she finds out I got knocked up, and dropped out of school-”

“To raise a beautiful little boy, who is the light of your life,” Killian interrupted again. He looked at her, as if waiting for her to argue that particular point. When she didn’t say a word, he continued. “So you dropped out of college. You’re a bloody deputy. I’d say you’re doing rather well for yourself.”

“She’ll have a field day anyway,” Emma mumbled. “It’s just for the weekend, Killian.” Their annual alumni ski trip was right around the corner, and this year, Regina Mills had decided to step away from her fancy life in France to make an appearance.

“Okay, love,” he agreed, “I suppose now we need to come up with a story?”

Never in a million years did Killian Jones think he’d ever have a chance with Emma Swan. Sure, they were best friends, and they even shared a house, but that was where the line was drawn. He’d suggested they go on a date once, and she was pretty adamant that she didn’t want to test those waters. Now, he was going to marry her.

Well, not really, but they’d have to keep up the ruse over the weekend. That might be all he’d need to convince her that they were good together.

He understood her walls though. In high school, Walsh had done a number on her, and that was only topped by the whole Graham fiasco. He’d hoped college would be a chance at a fresh start for her. He had been reluctant to stay behind, when all he wanted to do was protect her, but knew that she needed to find her way on her own.

A year and a half later, she was standing on his porch, pregnant, alone, and in tears.

He’d taken her in, and never once regretted that decision, even when David took offense to the fact that she went to Killian, and not her own flesh and blood.It didn’t last long though, once he realized how much of a bind his sister was in.

It was a decent arrangement, and Emma seemed to thrive. Henry was six months old when she joined the Storybrooke Sheriff’s department, and almost immediately, her star began to shine.

She was a great deputy, and an even better mother, so he couldn’t quite understand why she was so afraid of what Regina thought. It had been five years. Quite a long time to hold a grudge over a stupid boy, who obviously didn’t think much of either of them.

But, if Emma wanted him too, he could at least pretend, for her sake. Though, he didn’t think there would be much pretending on his part.

* * *

When they arrived at the lodge, Killian grabbed their things, (despite her insistence that she could carry her stuff) and made his way to their room. Unfortunately, this meant she had no excuse to duck away when Regina spotted her in the lobby.

“Emma!” Regina called, and waved her over to the couch she occupied. She didn’t seem annoyed, or displeased to see her, but Emma wasn’t about to let her guard down.

Cautiously, she walked over, and sat down next to her one time friend. “Hi…”

“I know,” she said, “I’m awful, and probably the last person you want to talk to.”

Well, that was unexpected. The last thing Emma wanted to do was rehash the past. “Let’s just forget it,” she said.

“Just like that?” Regina asked, a look of disbelief on her face. “I was horrible to you!”

“And Graham was horrible to both of us,” Emma said. “Honestly? I thought you still hated me.”

“Actually-”

“All settled, sweetheart,” Killian plopped down next to Emma, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “The wifi is fairly decent, perhaps you’d like to call the boy before we head out for brunch?” She didn’t miss the fact that Regina did a quick ring check, and was forever grateful that Killian had thought to add that to their story.

“Somehow, I knew you two would end up together,” Regina said with a smirk. “Well, I won’t keep you. Do you know if Mary Margaret is here yet?”

“She’ll be arriving soon,” Killian said, “apparently, Dave decided the GPS was stupid, and refused to listen to directions, so they’re a bit behind schedule.” Emma giggled at that, knowing that her brother was brilliant in so many ways, but challenged in the navigation department. Something he refused to believe. (But it sure made Mary Margaret’s stories of their road trips that much more amusing.)

* * *

“What did she mean by that?” Emma asked, once she and Killian were upstairs in their room. She didn’t elaborate, because she knew that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

“I’m sure there was no hidden meaning,” he shrugged, “perhaps she always just thought we’d get together. Besides that, you seemed to be having a pleasant conversation before I swooped in to rescue you.”

“I think she was going to apologize,” Emma said. She was still shocked over the whole thing. Regina Mills _never_ apologized.

“Well then,” he chuckled, “it seems she _has_ grown up since the last time you saw her.” When Emma didn’t respond, he continued, “I’m not backing out, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

It felt funny now, lying about her relationship status when there was no need to anymore. She probably could have backtracked had Killian not laid it on thick when he’d come to the rescue she apparently no longer needed. But they were neck deep in the ruse now, and there was no good way to undo anything without making a giant mess, so Emma decided the best way to deal, was to get on with it. “It’s only for the weekend,” she said, more of a reminder to herself than to him. Part of her…a very big part of her…wished that it wasn’t an act, but she’d ruined her chances with Killian a long time ago.

“Why don’t we call your boy, then head on down to the lobby?” he asked.  “Dave just arrived with Mary Margaret and the third wheel, and they’ll be wanting to go to brunch soon.”

Emma giggled at that. Robin wasn’t part of the Storybrooke alumni, but managed to worm his way in for the ski trip. Not that it was hard. Mary Margaret was pregnant, and therefore, in it for the cozy fireplace, and hot chocolate, and David was on his own for skiing. Not wanting to be alone, he invited Robin, who all but jumped at the chance. Now, Emma was pretty sure the three guys would either make her miserable with their ridiculous pranks, or they’d bro out, and leave her hanging.

At least now, she’d have Regina to talk to on the slopes. (That was something she never thought she’d appreciate.)

“Why don’t we call Henry?” Killian suggested again, obviously not wanting to know what was going on in her head. (Or maybe he already knew. He was infuriatingly perceptive like that.) She nodded, and Killian dialed up Granny’s phone,  and waited for an answer.

“Mama?” Emma smiled at the sound of her son’s voice. Killian just grinned, and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

“Hey, kid!” Emma sat down, and waved at the screen. “Are you being good for Granny?”

“Yeah,” he giggled, “her gived me candy.” Of course she did. Emma was pretty sure her son would be coming off a three day sugar high by the time she got him back to the house. “I miss you.”

God, it had only been a few hours.

“We miss you too,” Killian said, covering for her sudden inability to speak. “But I’m sure you can have fun without us for a couple days, right lad?” It was more for her benefit than Henry’s, and she appreciated the gesture.

“Yeah!” He shouted, making her feel a little better.

“We’ll see you soon,” Emma managed.

“Otay!” Henry said, “I go pway now?”

“Have fun,” Killian said. She felt him wrap an arm around her, pulling her a little bit closer, completely aware that she needed the comfort, without her having to say a thing.

“We love you,” she said softly.

“Yuv you too, mama,” Henry blew a little kiss me and then they said their goodbyes. Once the connection closed, Emma burst into tears.

“Hey now,” Killian hugged her as she sobbed, “it’s just a few days, love.”

It felt silly getting all worked up over it, but she missed her son. She thought going away for a couple days wouldn’t be hard on her, but it was the first time she’d left him overnight. “I want to have a good time,” she mumbled.

“And you will,” he insisted, “we’ll make sure of it.”

They were interrupted by a text message, and Killian laughed. “I guess Dave’s here, and Mary Margaret is starving. Why don’t we head on down to the lobby?”

“Let me clean up a bit,” Emma said, “I’ll meet you down there. Maybe make sure Mary Margaret doesn’t spill the beans?” Their friends had all agreed to play along, but Mary Margaret wasn’t known for her ability to keep a secret. It was something she and Regina teased her about back when they were still all friends. She only hoped the truth didn’t come out and ruin the bridge they’d started to build.

“Okay,” Killian agreed. He kissed her temple, then stood, and left the room.

Not wanting to leave her friends (and a starving Mary Margaret) waiting too long, Emma quickly scrubbed the tear stains, and runny makeup away. After a once over, she decided she was decent enough, and made her way down to the lobby.

What she expected, was to just go to brunch with her friends, and catch up with Regina. What actually happened was a bit unsettling…at least at first.

She could deal with the fact that Robin had taken a liking to her friend, (because they were friends again now, right?) and she found their shy flirtations fairly amusing. But just after the food had been ordered, Regina turned to Killian, and asked about their son. It took Emma a second to realize the conversation had shifted, and Regina was talking about Henry. 

Panic settled in quickly. They hadn’t discussed the finer details of everything. Sure, she figured Regina would assume Henry was Killian’s, but asking…asking was different. If she wanted details, the situation could go south in an instant. All she’d need to do was a little math, especially since they’d never agreed on how long they’d actually been married.

Killian however, kept his cool, as usual. In an instant, he was pulling out his phone, and showing Regina all the pictures he had on his phone. It shouldn’t have surprised her. Killian was always taking pictures, and Henry was more than happy to ham it up, so it was only natural he’d have plenty of material to share. She never realized though, that he kept every single picture.

Before Regina could change her mind, Killian was showing her park pictures, to holiday pictures, and everything in between. “Here’s his first tooth,” he commented, “oh! Here’s one of Emma, pre-Henry. You can see the look in her eyes, she wanted to kill me for taking the picture.”

Emma knew exactly which picture he was talking about. He’d snapped a shot shortly after they induced her. (And yes, she definitely wanted to kill him.)

“He was a stubborn lad,” Killian chuckled, “but she’s much happier in this photo. Oh! And here’s one of the three of us.”

Emma’s heart almost stopped as she listened to Killian talking about Henry. She’d always been grateful that her best friend wasn’t squeamish, and agreed to come into the delivery room with her. David was a little annoyed, but really, she did _not_ want her brother in there. Having Killian with her was the best decision she’d ever made. He was not only supportive, but incredibly patient, and understanding, even when she was throwing every swear word in the book at him. It was only now though, that she realized just how much it meant to Killian.

God, how had she not seen it? The whole marriage thing was nothing but a story to mess with Regina, but it was so much more than that. Killian had been Henry’s father since before her son was even born. And if she was really being honest with herself, they’d been married since high school.

Hell, they lived together. They functioned like an actual family. The only difference was, they didn’t share a bedroom.

And now, listening to him talk about his family? It wasn’t an act at all. Yes, they both avoided the topic usually, making it easier for her not to notice, but it was no longer something she could deny.

Maybe she had screwed up, telling him she didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but maybe, he loved her enough to hold on to the hope that she’d one day come around.

“Well,” Regina smiled, “I can’t wait to meet him.”

Emma almost choked on her drink. “I’m sorry, what?”

Regina gave her a funny look, and then glanced around the table. “France just isn’t what I thought it would be,” she explained, “and even though I left all of you on a bad note, I kind of just wanted to go home.”

The surprise trip made sense now. Regina was testing the waters with her old friends, and now that Emma, the one she’d hurt the most, had forgiven her, and actually started to mend that broken bridge, she felt welcome again.

Which was great. Emma loved the idea of having her old friend back. But now…

* * *

“We have to leave town,” she said, in a panic. The weekend had continued, as did their story. Regina was really none the wiser. (She would thank Robin later for distracting Regina enough to keep her from asking too many questions.) But Emma could practically feel it unraveling beneath her. One day in town, and Regina would just know. “Either that, or we have to actually get married.”

Killian just continued to calmly pack up his suitcase. She knew he wasn’t ignoring her, because he was smirking, letting her rant and rave like a lunatic. It was their dynamic. The world was always ending in her eyes, and he was usually the rational one.

“Okay,” she sighed, “I get that you really don’t see the problem here, but-”

“We could actually get married,” he said, so casually, that it caught her off guard. “I mean…we practically _are_ at this point.”

“That’s not a reason to get married,” she huffed, cringing a little when she stomped a foot, and crossed her arms like a two year old. It wasn’t her intention to throw a tantrum, but how was he not freaking out?

“No,” he agreed with a chuckle, “it isn’t a reason to get married.”

“I have to tell Regina the truth,” Emma decided. He looked defeated, but she really didn’t have time to worry about that. Whatever he was proposing was impossible, right? Just because they could probably consider themselves in some sort of weird common-law marriage, didn’t mean they’d do well in an actual marriage.

Right now, she needed to make things right…before Regina found out through someone else.

She made her way downstairs, and found Regina sitting by the fire in the lobby. With a deep breath, and a silent pep talk, Emma made her way over, and sat down next to her one time enemy.

“Regina… I need to come clean.” Like ripping off a band-aid, right?

“About you and Killian?” Regina asked.

“Yeah…wait. How did you know?”

“Mary Margaret caved,” Regina laughed, “some things never change. All I did was ask about your anniversary, because, you two were a bit vague on most of the details, and she started singing like a canary.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma frowned.

“Don’t be,” she shrugged, “if I hadn’t been so terrible to you, you wouldn’t have felt the need to go through all this trouble.”

“I just thought…” Emma started wringing her hands. The words weren’t coming, but she knew by the nod Regina gave her, that all was understood.

“The old me probably would have been a jerk,” she agreed to the silent statement, “and I can’t blame you for thinking I wouldn’t change.”

“I guess Killian was right,” Emma sighed, “he said you’d probably grown up since high school.”

“But how would you know?” Regina asked, “I disappeared. But it looks like we’ve both grown up a bit since then. I thought you’d never forgive me.”

“Seems silly not to,” Emma laughed, “I mean, if you think about it, the only person we should be mad at is Graham.” They both laughed at that, then agreed that he was probably smarter than they gave him credit for, because he stayed away. “So, when did you find out?”

“About you and Killian?” Regina asked. “Before he even whipped out all those pictures of Henry.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you two were so happy, I thought I’d just let it go. I didn’t mean to stress you out all weekend.” Emma must have given her a funny look, because Regina shook her head. “Do you really not see it? That man is so in love with you, that he didn’t have to put on an act at all. It didn’t look like you were doing much faking either.” Emma really didn’t know what to say to that. Maybe Killian had a point? “Did he really go into the delivery room with you?”

“That wasn’t a lie,” Emma admitted. “I was afraid of being alone, and…he went to just about every doctor appointment, and dealt with me for twelve excruciating hours of labor.” She thought about it for a moment, then continued slowly, “and he’s been there for everything else since… Oh my god, I’m an idiot.” She always thought Killian was being nice because he was her best friend. Never in her life did she think he had actual feelings for her. Especially since she thought she’d burned that bridge long ago.

“I wouldn’t say idiot,” Regina shrugged. “Maybe just a little too close to the situation to see clearly.”

Emma thought about Killian, all alone upstairs, packing, and thinking about how she’d just rejected him again. She needed to fix that, pronto. “Regina…I have to go…”

“Wait!” Regina called as Emma stood to run off, “I needed to ask you about Robin!”

“What?” She’d noticed the two were getting a bit flirty over the course of the weekend, but she didn’t think much of it until Regina asked.

“Okay, I know you’re in a hurry,” she said, “just tell me, yes, or no?”

“Yes,” Emma said, “he’s a good guy, and he seems to like you. Go for it.”

“Thanks,” Regina smiled, “now get out of here!”

Emma nodded, darted out of the lobby, and back up to the room she and Killian shared. When she threw open the door, she saw Killian jump.

“Back already?” he asked as he turned towards her.

She quickly slammed the door shut, and took a running leap towards him. He caught her, but the shock sent him stumbling backwards.

He let out an “oof,” when they crashed onto the bed.

“Sorry,” Emma whispered.

“‘M fine,” he said, though it was apparent he’d had the wind knocked out of him. He maneuvered a bit so he could sit up, and gave her a funny look, “is everything alright-”

Emma gripped his shirt, and tugged him closer, cutting his question off with a kiss. It was unlike the quick kisses they’d shared most of the weekend, in hopes to convince Regina that they were a happily married couple. It was deeper, more desperate, and maybe just a little scary. There was promise in the way his lips moved against hers, and desire in the way his fingers tangled in her hair.

“Not that I’m complaining, love,” he said softly when they broke apart for air, “but where is this coming from?”

“I’m an idiot,” she said. Her heart felt as if it were going to jump out of her chest, and tears began to sting as they formed, just one blink away from running down her cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey now,” he cupped her cheek, and brushed a few escaped tears away with his thumb, “nothing to be sorry about. Talk to me, sweetheart.”

“You love me,” she said.

“Aye,” he nodded, “for quite some time.”

“You never said anything.” It was painfully obvious now that she thought about it, but being willfully blind was a powerful drug.

“You didn’t exactly react well when I asked you out on a date,” he chuckled. She frowned, and he sighed. “Emma, you’re my best friend. I didn’t want to lose you over some unreturned feelings.”

“They aren’t unreturned.” When he raised an eyebrow, she took a deep breath, and continued. “I mean…I don’t really know when, but even when we were just buddies in school, I always had a little crush on you. Then, I went to college, you stayed in Storybrooke, life got messy, and…God, Killian. I hadn’t talked to you in weeks, and I hadn’t seen you in almost a year, and you took me in, just like that.”

“Because friends don’t leave friends hanging,” he reminded her, “it had nothing to do with being in love with you. Though, I won’t lie and say I wasn’t excited that I was the first person you thought of.” He pulled her into a hug, and rubbed her back.

Her few tears had turned to sobs, and she couldn’t understand why she couldn’t stop crying. “Why did you continue to love me when I just pushed you away?”

He squeezed her tighter, and kissed her cheek. “I may not have known your ex,” he explained, “but I saw the results. You were hurt, and like I said, when I asked you for a single date, you retreated so far behind your walls that I knew it was going to be a long haul. I didn’t want to scare you off with any declarations of love, because I knew I would lose you forever. You’ve always been the light of my life, Emma, and I would do anything for you, and expect nothing in return.”

Emma’s heart sank. What had she ever given him in return? “I haven’t given you anything. I mean, except maybe rent and utilities.”

Killian laughed, “While I appreciate receiving your portion of the rent on time every month, you’ve given me so much more than that.” She sat back, and tilted her head in question. “You gave me a family.”

“You have your brother,” she reminded him, slightly unsure of how to process the fact that he thought of her and Henry as his family. She knew that in action, he was Henry’s father, but knowing that he felt it too? It was almost too much for her.

“He’s worlds away,” he said, “and you and Henry…” he sighed, but when he couldn’t find the words, he just hugged her again.

Of course he thought of them as his family, because they _were_ a family. Maybe a bit unconventional…but it wasn’t so different. They did everything together, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He’d helped raise Henry, even though he had zero obligation, and he just loved them. “You’re our family too.” The words were quiet, but she knew he heard them. He was smiling, she could feel it. She didn’t have to look at him to know that his grin was a mile wide.

“Now what?” She asked. Were they supposed to take things slow? How would they do that when they already lived together? What about Henry?

“Why don’t we just go with the flow?” he suggested. “And… I know I said we could actually get married, but if you wanted to wait, I wouldn’t mind.” He laughed when she flicked his arm in response.

By the time they were down the mountain, Robin and Regina were a definite item. (Or maybe he chose to ride with Regina because Mary Margaret managed to get car sick ten minutes into the trip home. Either way, they seemed cozy.)

Emma moved her things into Killian’s room that night, and they waited a whole week before they decided to run down to the courthouse to seal the deal.


End file.
